Monster Monster
by WolfRunner326
Summary: SONGFIC! Youko plays cat and mouse with his human counterpart...Rated T for Safety. No flames please


WolfRunner: Heya! I just got a stupid idea from this song I heard. I REALLY wanna make it into an AMV but I don't have the software for it :( So I'm going to make it into a song fic instead :D The song is called Monster Monster by Lordi. I do not own the song or Yu Yu Hakusho. *Cries*

Kurama ran towards the river, hoping to lose his scent in it. Once he reached it he forced himself to jump into the freezing cold water. He swam to the other side and hid under a bridge, trying to slow his breathing. I just need a break, he thought to himself. I got to keep moving. He'll be coming soon.

_It took me down I'm on the groung tryin' not the breathe 'cause I know I'll be found  
Dray the lord 'till I'm sore it's pounding me until I'm driven in _

He heard footsteps above him. Kurama stiffened, trying to hide his fear and what little energy he had. He knew it was the fox above him, his tormentor. If Youko sensed him he would be trapped. Kurama stayed absolutely still, hoping Youko would move on with his sick game.

_I would be damned if I ever fell but could I tell  
I would be damned if I do I'm damned if I don't this time I'll go for the kill_

"Shuichi," The demon purred, Kurama let out a sharp intake of breath, "I know you're under there. Come out." Kurama slowly came out from under the bridge and turned to face the golden eyes of his tormentor. His body shivering from cold, his muscles tense. He was ready to fight if need be.

_Monster monster I can't take this hell no more beast be gone something's gotta give  
Monster monster gonna throw you out the door one will die and the other shall live_

Youko grinned at the human's antics. Shuichi is more like him then he would like to admit. Once Youko cornered him, Shuichi was willing to bare his teeth at him. He was glaring at Youko now; his hand wrapping (what he thought) was a concealed knife. It should be fun to tame his wild spirit.

_You taught me I shouldn't say I shouldn't do and now I'm defyin'  
A human voice it's nature's choice now the hunter shall become the haunted_

"I won't be your pet, Youko." Shuichi growled, but a waiver in his voice betrayed his fear. He reeked of it as well as adrenaline. Youko took a step forward smirking. The action intimidated Kurama who tensed even more, Youko thought he would snap under the pressure his muscles were exerting. He knew what Shuichi was doing: he was waiting for him to get close so he can stab him with the knife.

Youko chuckled. Kurama's gripped tightened. Youko was keeping his distance. What was he doing? "Shuichi, you're such an amusing human. You know it's useless to resist me, yet you still do so." Youko said, smirking. Kurama's cheeks flushed hotly. He was so focused on Youko that he wasn't aware of the vine wrapping around his ankle. It suddenly pulled taut and tripped him up. Kurama fell on his back and felt all of his breathe come out in the one gasp. As he struggled to get his wind back, Youko pounced on him, one hand grabbing the wrist with the knife and slammed it against the ground. Kurama involuntarily let go. The other wrapping itself around his throat, slowly choking him.

_Damned if I ever fell but could I tell I would be damned if I do I'm damned if I don't this time I'll go for the kill_

Youko grinned at Shuichi's face, wide with terror. He writhed under him Shuichi's free hand grabbing the fox's in a desperate attempt to pry his hand off his throat. Soon his struggling was starting to lessen. He can't hold out much longer.

Kurama started to feel dizzy. His vision blurred like water colors. He couldn't focus. Kurama then took his free hand and balled it into a fist, throwing it at Youko. Youko instinctively tried to block it, letting go of his other hand to block it. Kurama took his chance to throw another punch in. Youko let go. In a flash Kurama was out from under the demon and grabbed the knife, throwing it at Youko. It grazed his cheek before Kurama ran off into the forest._  
_

Youko reached up to touch his cheek. Sure enough there was blood. He grinned, Shuichi learned well. But Youko wasn't done yet. He wasn't one to let his prey get away so easily. With a killer's slow pace, Youko stalked off into the forest. So it began again...

_Monster monster I can't take this hell no more beast be gone something's got to give  
Monster monster I can't take this hell no more beast be gone something's gotta give  
Monster monster gonna throw you out the door one will die and the other shall live_

End

WolfRunner: Whenever I try something new like this I feel so scared.

Yusuke: Why?

WolfRunner: What if no one likes it?

Yusuke: You worry too much. Please review to calm the nerves of the wolf obsessed authoress ^.^


End file.
